James Horan
|birthplace = Louisville, KY |family = Stefania Bronzoni |yearsactive = 1981-present }} James Horan is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Horan was born on December 14, 1954, in Louisville, Kentucky. He first got into acting while he was enrolled at Centre College, in which he portrayed Marquis de Sade in the play Marat/Sade and Stanley in the play A Streetcar Named Desire. While attending the University of Iowa, he continued appearing in several plays and eventually graduated with a Master of Fine Arts degree in acting. He landed his first role in 1981 in the TV series Guiding Light, in which he played Detective Kirk Winters. Since then, he appeared in several TV shows such as Star Trek: Enterprise, 24, and Zorro. Horan also began a voice acting career, having voiced in over 100 video games and animated TV series. On Criminal Minds Horan portrayed Mark Davis, the husband of Sheriff Georgia Davis, in the Season Two episode "No Way Out". Filmography *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Skull Face *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Jack Ryder *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Digger *Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth (2015) - ADVISR *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Itherael *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Lord Stoker *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Skull Face *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Jack Ryder (uncredited) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Doctor Strange *Skylanders: SWAP Force (2013) - Cluck *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Wheeljack *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices *Transformers Prime - 17 episodes (2011-2013) - Wheeljack/Insecticon #1 *An Old Man's Gold (2012) - Monte *Sunset Bar (2012) - Victor *Diablo III (2012) - Ithereal *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Additional Voices *Good Samaritan (2011) - Guy *Jurassic Park: The Game (2011) - Barney/Dr. Sorkin's Assistant *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Jack Ryder/Inmates/Penguin Thugs/Joker Thugs/Two Face Thugs *Night of the Living Carrots (2011) - Dr. Cockroach *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - President Hamilton (English version) *F.E.A.R. 3 (2011) - Voice *Sym-Bionic Titan (2011) - Hobbs *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution (2011) - Chaos Dreadnought/Warp Spider Exarch/Ork Nob *Generator Rex (2010) - Dr. Fell/Fortier *Fallout: New Vegas (2010 - The King *K Citizen (2010) - Henry *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Unknown *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising (2010) - Avitus/Devastator Marine/Warpspider/Chaos Dreadnaught *The Saboteur (2009) - Eckhardt/Hicks *Avatar: The Game (2009) - RDA *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Serbian Soldiers (English version) *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Henchman #3/Masked Orderly #3/Jack Ryder *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *Destroy All Humans: Path of the Furon (2008) - Saxon *Last Meal (2008) - Ray *Endwar (2008) - Unknown *Fracture (2008) - Unknown *The Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Unknown *Dying God (2008) - Sean Fallon *No More Heroes (2007) - Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii *The Golden Compass (2007) - Lee Scoresby/Dr. Lanselius/Bear *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Lord Charos *Jericho (2007) - Father Paul Rawlings *Age of Empires III: The Warchiefs (2007) - Major Cooper *Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth (2007) - Long Feng/Additional Voices *Medieval II: Total War - Kingdoms (2007) - Unknown *Choose Connor (2007) - James *Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ (2007) - Scar (English version) *24 (2007) - General Walsh *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Unknown *Criminal Minds - "No Way Out" (2007) TV episode - Mark Davis *TV Face - 2 episodes (2007) - Publisher *Microsoft Flight Simulator X (2006) - Additional Voices *Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth II - Rise of the Witch King (2006) - Black Numenoreans *SOCOM U.S. Navy SEALs: Combined Assault (2006) - Unknown *Socom U.S. Navy Seals: Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Unknown *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Doctor Strange/Ultron/Byrrah *Flags of Our Fathers (2006) - Reporter in NYC *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes (2006) - Unknown *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Unknown *Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Unknown *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Grant Morrill/Singularity (credited as Jame Horan) *The Visitation (2006) - Tall Man *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Scar (English version) *Yakuza (2005) - Lau Ka Long (English version) *Lost (2005) - Wayne *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Seradar *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent White/Civilian/Police/Security *Age of Empires III (2005) - Major Cooper *Socom U.S. Navy Seals: Fireteam Bravo (2005) - SKYTOP *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Skytop *Journeyman (2005) - Anna's Father *Killer7 (2005) - Jean DePaul (English version) *Advent Rising (2005) - Admiral Torn *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Unknown *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Dr. Fleg and Bandit *Samurai Western (2005) - Gunman 2/Jean-Jacques Wilson (English version) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (2004) - Coorta Thug/Mercenary Commander/Royalist Corporal *EverQuest II (2004) - Various Characters *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004) - Slim Cognito *The Punisher (2004) - Larry *ShellShock: Nam '67 (2004) - Red Horn, US Soldiers, Pilots, and Prisoners #9 *Charmed (2004) - Crill *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Jubei Yagyu (English version) *Gungrave: Overdose (2004) - Denito Creale Corsione/Guido Boltoni (English version) *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Unknown *Battlestar Galactica (2003) - Older Adama *The Hobbit (2003) - Smaug *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Mechanic/Bikers Announcer/Slim Cognito/Male Employee *Socom II: U.S. Navy Seals (2003) - Euro Merc *Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Scar *Rise to Honor (2003) - Unknown *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Unknown *Spider-Man (2003) - Henchman *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Narrator/Cowboy/Show Host *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Rickard Lusoff/Gerlon Two Fingers *Lionheart (2003) - Unknown *Star Trek: Enterprise - 6 episodes (2001-2003) - Humanoid Figure *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Darkham *Freelancer (2003) - Unknown *Gods and Generals (2003) - Col. Cummings *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Gimli/Boromir/Farmer Maggot/Bill Ferny *Dark Cloud 2 (2002) - Galen Agaris (English version, uncredited) *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices *Red Faction II (2002) - Male 3 *Summoner 2 (2002) - Tabarmo/Mas Raldo/Medevan Knight *The Sum of All Fears (2002) - Unknown *New Legends (2002) - Talos/DS #2/Kuun *La Pucelle: Tactics (2002) - Noir/Hermes (English version) *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2002) - Boss Gallo/Combat Speeder Driver/Missile Stormtrooper/Reytha Governor *Ghost Recon (2001) - Additional Voices *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Rick O'Connell *Song of the Vampire (2001) - Jonathon Travers *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Academy Marine Commander/Starbase 4/Wingman 2/Romulan Captain 2 *The Black Rose (2000) - Grim *Freedom: First Resistance (2000) - Crazy Larry/Zombie 1/Paul PK/Doug Zombie *Forgotten Realms: Baldur's Gate II - Shadows of Amn (2000) - Lord Logan Coprith/Grand Dule Belt/Kayl *Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles - 13 episodes (1999-2000) - Cpl. Richard 'Doc' LeCroix *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Unknown *V.I.P. (1999) - Smith *Club Wild Side (1998) - Paul Richardson *The Young and the Restless - 3 episodes (1998) - Mystery Man *Counter Measures (1998) - Capt. Petrov *Allyson Is Watching (1997) - Eric Constantine *High Tide (1997) - Unknown *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - 2 episodes (1997) - Ikat'ika *Star Trek: Voyager (1997) - Tosin *Walker, Texas Ranger (1996) - Kyle Ganz *Melrose Place (1995) - Kimberly's Attorney *The Haunting of Seacliff Inn (1994) - Jeremiah Hastings *Scanner Cop (1994) - Melvin *Baywatch (1994) - John Mathers *Star Trek: The Next Generation - 2 episodes (1993) - Lieutenant Barnaby/Dr. Jo'Bril *Dark Justice (1993) - Unknown *Highlander (1993) - Grayson *Zorro - 4 episodes (1993) - Don Gilberto Risendo *The Commish (1992) - Hector Bolchek *Loving (1989-1991) - Clay Alden #1 *Madonna: A Case of Blood Ambition (1990) - Ace *Hunter - 2 episodes (1989) - Savarino *General Hospital (1985-1987) - Brett Madison *All My Children (1987) - Creed Kelly *Werewolf (1987) - Ray *Dynasty (1984) - Maxwell Allen *Chattanooga Choo Choo (1984) - Mason *Remington Steele (1983) - Jeff *The Dukes of Hazzard (1983) - Garrett *Romance Theatre - 5 episodes (1983) - Jake Jordan *The Edge of Night (1982) - Schuyler "Sky" Whitney (temporary substitute) *Another World - 5 episodes (1981) - Denny Hobson *Guiding Light (1981) - Det. Kirk Winters 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors